Until It's Over
by DXSfan
Summary: REDONE! Danny and Sam were married and have a daughter. Then Vlad comes back from space, what will Danny and Sam do?
1. Chapter 1

Until It's Over

**Until It's Over**

Summary: Danny and Sam were married and had a daughter named Danielle. They decided to name their daughter after Danny's cousin, Danielle or Dani. Then Vlad comes back from space. What will Danny and Sam do when they find out? Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but I do own my OC.

--

It has been ten years since they have been together. Everyone knows Danny's secret even Dash and Paulina knows. Paulina wanted to marry Danny for his ghost half but Sam wanted to marry him more for the both sides of him and his love. Danny chose Sam as his wife.

Danny noticed that Sam has been feeling sick a lot for a month so he took her to the doctor. The doctor said that she wasn't sick, she was pregnant. Danny and Sam felt so excited. They told the news to Tucker and his wife, Valerie, and they were excited too.

Tucker and Valerie were married two months after Danny and Sam got married. Then Valerie got pregnant with Tucker's kid. Tucker and Valerie were thinking about what to name their kid after it was born.

They heard about the arrival of Danny and Sam's daughter. Danny and Sam agreed to name their daughter after Danny's cousin, Danielle. Danny wondered where is Danielle or Dani anyway. It's a mystery!

--

That's just an introduction! On with the Story!


	2. Vlad's back

Footsteps

**Footsteps**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

--

In the living room of Danny's new home, Sam is sitting on the couch, reading a book. Right next to her is a crib with her newborn daughter, Danielle in it. Sam yawned, and looked at the clock. It says 7:30pm. Sam closed her book with a "thud." Without any notice, this stirred Danielle because she could hear any noise that her mother makes. So she started to whimper.

This immediately caught Sam's attention, so she went over to Danielle's crib and scooped her up in her arms. "Shhhh what's wrong, Danielle?" she murmured as she starts to walk around the room, swinging her slightly. Danielle looked at her mother as if she were an angel. She has raven black hair and icy blue eyes like her father's. She reached out to touch to touch her mother's face, even though she is not coordinated.

Sam smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "She looks so adorable." Sam thought. Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist with a familiar voice saying," Danielle is so cute." Sam turned her head to look at the face of her husband, Danny. Danny has changed after he graduated from high school. His frame is no longer scrawny looking, but also very muscular. His hair is still messy. He's wearing a light blue T-shirt with a dark blue jacket, a pair of tan pants, and blue sneakers. He is still his clueless and goofy self.

Sam chuckled at Danny's comment, and she replied," Yes she is, Danny. Yes she is." Sam has also changed as well. Her hair has grown about three inches below her shoulders. She is wearing a long violet dress with a small black sweater and black combat boots. She is still an independent woman.

Then Danielle's eye turned green! Danny's eyes went wide, realizing the fact that she has ghost powers just like him. He asked Sam," Did you see that?"

"Yes!" Sam nodded.

"You know what that means?" Danny asked again.

"Oh yeah! Our daughter has ghost powers just like her Daddy!"

"Exactly!"

"What a way to keep up with the ghost DNA, Danny!"

Sam and Danny were very excited about seeing the fact that their baby girl has ghost powers just like her daddy. They watched their baby girl fall asleep in Sam's arms. After Danielle completely fall asleep, Sam gently put Danielle back into her crib, and closed the door quietly so she won't disturb her. She followed her husband to their master bedroom where they sleep. Sam said to Danny," You know, Danny, we produce such a beautiful daughter, who will become hope to the future of our world."

"Yeah, she will be and I know it! She'll fight ghosts like me, and make a difference between the ghost world and ours. Just wait until she's a teenager!" Danny replied with some enthusiasm. Sam chuckled, and thought," Only if you could imagine." After Danny and Sam got ready for bed, Sam decided to go have a glass of water before bed. When Sam got to the bottom of the stairs, she noticed a trail of blood on the floor, which leads to the kitchen. She heard mumbling and cursing coming from there.

She recognized that voice anywhere. She felt scared and immediately cried out," Danny, you might want to come down here." Danny rushed over to his wife's side, asking," What is it, Sam?" Then he noticed the blood on the floor, and heard a familiar voice, coming from the kitchen. He knew whose voice belongs to anyway. His eyes glowed green when his ghost sense went off. He whispered to Sam," Get behind me because I think we're about to have a reunion", as he starts walking with Sam behind him.

When they are at the entrance of their kitchen, their jaws dropped. Their unwanted visitor is no other than Vlad Masters a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius! Vlad turned to look at them with a zombie-like look on his face. His helmet was trashed! He had cuts and wounds all over his body, and he was bleeding very badly. Plus, he looks as though he had been hit by a thousand meteorites.

Vlad limped his way over to Danny, grunting in each step. When Vlad got where Danny stood, he managed to speak out," It's good to see you again…..Daniel." With that, he passed out on Danny, who is shocked from what he saw.

He looked over at Sam, and he demanded," Sam, bring me the first aid kit! We're going to need to help Vlad!" Sam just stood there with a serious look on her face. "What are you waiting for? GO!" Sam quickly rushed upstairs to the bathroom, and came back with the first aid kit.

--

The next morning, Vlad fluttered his eyes open. He groaned as he tried to put himself in a sitting position on the couch. Then he noticed that his body was covered with bandages. He remembered that night when he snuck into the Fenton family home, losing a lot of blood. He looked trashed when he got back from space! Then he heard voices and the sound of the coffee machine, echoing from the kitchen.

Vlad slowly got off the couch, and limped his way towards the kitchen where he heard noises. When he entered the kitchen, he noticed that everything was clean from last night. He swears that he there was so much blood in the kitchen, but now it is cleaned.

He saw Danny cleaning up the bloody handprint that was left on the window, and Sam sitting down at the table, nursing her daughter with a bottle of milk. He sighed to himself as he limp his over to the table to go sit in a chair. He took a seat next to Sam, carefully so he wouldn't make his injuries come out worse. He began to zone out of reality when he heard Danny saying," Well, look who woke up, its Vlad Masters a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius." Vlad looked up to see Danny sitting at the table, across from him, just sipping his coffee.

"Oh yes, it's me, Vlad Masters. It's so wonderful to see you again, Daniel." Vlad replied, smirking. Danny growled at Vlad's response with his eyes glowing bright green in anger. Sam knew it was her cue to get up and leave the kitchen so her daughter wouldn't become a potty mouth when it comes to fights. Before she left the kitchen, she told them," I'm going to have to leave you two alone, or I'm going to have to let you know that fighting in front of children will make a bad influence on them. Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to put Danielle to sleep." With that, she left the kitchen, leaving Danny and Vlad sitting there, confused.

Vlad raised an eyebrow, asking," Danielle?"

"Yes, her name is Danielle Lilith Fenton. I decided that she should be named after my cousin, Danielle or should I say Danni." Danny answered to Vlad's question. "I picked out her first name while Sam picked out her middle name. So yeah, she's Danielle Lilith Fenton!"

Vlad nodded in interest, thinking," _Danielle Lilith Fenton, that's a beautiful name for a lovely girl."_ He gazed at Danny, who is staring out at the window, feeling sad. He wondered what is on Danny's mind, so he asked," Daniel, not that I care or anything, but is everything alright?" Danny turned his head to look at him with a sad expression.

"It's been ten years since I last saw Danni. She'd probably be having a happy life by now." Danny replied, frowning. "When I first saw her, you've been very abusive to her. Plus, you use to be cruel to everyone around you including my parents. My dad is still mad at you for all the evil things you've done to him, and I doubt that he'll forgive you."

Vlad started to feel guilty for all of the terrible things he put everyone through. Danny sat up from seat, and walked over to Vlad with a glare. He leaned in about a few inches close to Vlad's face, saying," Speaking of being cruel, I have something to tell you so listen carefully. I have a daughter that was born two days ago, and she's half ghost like me. I know that things are going to get……. Worse now that you're back. But if you do ANYTHING terrible to my daughter, I'll make sure that your life and your destiny is put to an end… permanently!" With that he backed away from Vlad's face, and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Vlad feeling guilty and scared.


	3. Feeling Touched Vladdy

Two days later.

Later in the afternoon, Danny was in the nursery, changing Danielle's diaper. He changed her out of her stinky diaper to a fresh new diaper. Despite the smell, he immediately throws it into the trash can where all the dirty diapers go. He went over to the changing table where he left Danielle, and smiled down at her.

She wiggled in response, waving her little arms towards her daddy as if wanting to be picked up. Danny scooped her up in his arms, cooing," Who the cutest ghost girl in the Universe? You are, Danielle! You are! You are the cutest ghost girl that anyone could ever have." She giggled as she listened to her father complimenting her.

When Danny got down stairs, he noticed Vlad was sitting in a recliner, reading a magazine. He pulled his daughter close to his chest, glaring at Vlad, who just look up at him from his reading. Sam has to go to work today, and Danny has to stay home to watch over his baby girl because he doesn't trust Vlad watching over his daughter. He and Sam agreed to take turns before she left for work.

Vlad flashed Danny his gentle smile, saying," Hello Daniel, I'm beginning to feel so much better from what happened that night, and I thank you for what you did!" Danny's expression changed from glare to blank expression. Vlad slowly rose from his seat, despite the injuries, and walked over to see Danielle. "Ah here's the beautiful angel, Danielle Lilith Fenton. My, I love that name, and it suits her very well. Isn't that right?" Danielle giggled at his statement.

Vlad looked at his watch, and he said," Oh look at the time, I got to go get some rest. Tata!" With that, he went up to the guest room upstairs, humming a happy tune. Danny watched him leave with an awkward look on his face. _'What's wrong with him?_ _Is he starting to change?' _Danny thought to himself.

He shrugged it off, and went over to the kitchen to feed his daughter. He took out a can of milk (that the doctors recommended to give Danielle), and poured it into the bottle. He went over to the counter where he left Danielle, and gave her the bottle. He watched her suckle in enjoyment, thinking about what would be like in the future.

By the time she's full, he placed the empty bottle on the counter and walked out of the kitchen, swaying her in his arms, listening to her cooing in response. He heard the sound of keys unlocking the door and the door creaking open. The person coming through the door is Sam, who greeted him," Hi Honey", with a smile.

"Hi Sweetie." He greeted back, earning a kiss from Sam. She looked down at their baby girl, cooing," Hello my sweet Danielle, how are you?" She giggled loudly, waving her small arms towards her mother. Danny can't help but smile at this wonderful moment.

Vlad, who is watching from upstairs, frowned. This is starting to make him think of the times when he was a happy little boy. He shook his head quickly to get rid of the thoughts, and decided to go to his room so he could get some rest.

------

Will Vlad really change… or….. will he go back to his old self? You'll find out in the later chapters!


	4. Lullaby

In the evening, Vlad is eating dinner with Danny and Sam. He watched the two talked about some funny things that happened in the past as he shoved spoonfuls of food into his mouth. He'll never forget the times when Danny use to pull pranks on him, and he never forget the times when he was just a small child. All his life, he never told anyone about his childhood because it contains such terrible memories that he wants to forget.

After dinner, Vlad went upstairs to his bedroom. When he got there, he sat down on his bed, feeling low energy from depression. He pulled out cut out newspaper articles from his pocket with titles that say," Vladimir Masters, Sr. Commits Suicide", "Where's Masters' Son?", and "Vlad Jr. Came Back?!?" He never reveals his full name to anyone, but just his first and last name. His full name is Vladimir Eugene Masters, Jr. He figured that his mother would name him after his father, just so she could bug him.

He digs into his pocket and pulled out a silver locket. It was his mother's locket that his father gave her when he took her out on their first date. He gently opened the locket to reveal a picture of his parents. His dad looks exactly like him except he has hazel eyes. His mother had golden brown hair and beautiful aquamarine eyes just like his eyes. Anyone could tell he looks so much like his dad except he had his mother's eyes. Sometimes Jazz reminds him of his mother. Vlad let out some tears as he held the locket close to his chest.

---

Downstairs in the living room, Danny and Sam were talking about what they are going to do about Vlad's arrival in their new home.

Danny told Sam," We're going to have to come over to Jazz's house to have a meeting about Vlad. I just thought that it would be a wise if we gave Tucker and Jazz a warning because we'll never know what Vlad is planning, and it's best if we stay on our toes."

"Okay, Danny. But what if Vlad is not doing any evil plots?" Sam replied with a hint of concern.

"We'll see about that. I'm going to call Tucker and Jazz now!" Danny dialed Jazz's number on the phone. Before he would hear Jazz's voice on the phone, he said, "Oh, by the way, bring Danielle to the meeting, will you?"

"I knew you going to say that", Sam replied as she went upstairs to the nursery.

---

At Jazz's house, Jazz is playing with her two daughters, Amanda and Lily. They were playing a game called house where Amanda is the mom while Jazz and Lily are the daughters. It's one of Amanda's favorite games because she gets to act like her favorite role model, her mom.

Jazz felt blessed when Amanda told her that she wanted to be just like her when she grows up. She's beginning to think that her oldest daughter is starting to be exactly like her. Everyday she sees Amanda reading books, and trying to learn how to count and say the alphabet all by herself. But at times, she can have trouble with it.

Amanda may look exactly like Jazz except she has her father's dark red hair. She has aqua eyes like Jazz's, and she has shoulder length hair. She wears purple and black dresses. Lily, on the other hand, looks a bit like her mom. She has aqua eyes and orange hair like Jazz's. She wears light blue dresses, and she likes to wear her hair in pigtails.

As they continued playing their game, Jazz decided that it would be good time to tell them the news. She told them," Okay you two, I have great news. Uncle Danny called and he said that he is coming over today." The two girls stopped what they're doing and squealed in excitement.

"Are Auntie Sammy and cousin Dannie coming over, Mommy?" Amanda asked in a pleading voice. Jazz chuckled at her oldest daughter's way of mispronouncing things like 'Dannie' instead of Danielle, and she said," Yes Auntie Sammy and your new cousin are coming over too! Aren't you two excited?"

"YEEEEAAAH!" Amanda and Lily cheered together. They look at each other and started to argue for who gets to hold Danielle first.

Amanda said," I'm holding Dannie first!"

"No, I am!" Lily replied.

"Hey I'm the oldest so I get to hold her first!" Amanda declared. She rested her hands on her hips and gave her sister a glare. Lily stuck out her lower lip and muttered," Fine." Jazz can't help but laugh at her daughters' antics. By the position that Amanda is in, Jazz realized that she's turning out to be exactly like her. She remembers that when she's mad about something, she always put her hands on her hips and glares.

She stopped playing with her daughters when she heard the doorbell rang. She got up from where she sat and went over to answer the front door. She opened the door to reveal Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie.

She greeted," Hi, please come in!" She stepped out of the way so her guests came make their way through the door. The members of Team Phantom gathered around the living room, so they could discuss about the situation. Jazz already shooed her daughters out of the living room before they would crazy over their new cousin and then ask questions about her.

Sam took a seat on the couch, being careful not to cause brain damage to Danielle. Valerie took a seat next to her, carefully with the help of her husband, Tucker. Jazz is sitting on her recliner, waiting for everyone to get comfortable. Everyone is sitting comfortably except Danny, who decided to stand up.

He and Sam told everyone about Vlad's arrival from ten years in space, and how he's really starting to change a few days later. Everyone was in complete shock, except for Valerie, who had an angry look on her face. She placed her hand on her pregnant belly, and she said with anger in her voice," Vlad came back, huh? Why that B******! When I see him, I'm going to strangle him like there's no tomorrow!" Tucker rested a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder, trying to calm her down. He's very well aware to the fact that she has mood swings, and that she is going to have the baby in about two weeks.

Valerie immediately calms down when she felt his warm, gentle hand on her shoulder, and she slowly sat back down on the couch. Tucker asked," What are you going to do now that Vlad's back? Is he still going to do evil plots like he usually does ten years ago?"

"I don't think so", Danny replied. "Like I said before, he seems to display changes to himself ever since he first saw Danielle, and I'm beginning to think that he's becoming very fond of her, even though he did admit that he likes her name." He paced around the living room table to where Jazz is sitting.

"Even if he doesn't change at all, we'll prepare for what evil plot he's going do next", Danny acknowledged everyone. They all nodded in agreement. Jazz stood up from her recliner, and she claimed," I'll do whatever it takes to protect my daughters, just in case if Vlad tries to hurt them."

"I promise that I'll protect my child until I'm gone", Tucker declared, standing up from the couch. "There shall be no way that he'll ever use him/her as his pawn." Danny smiled as he looked around at everyone.

---

By the time Danny and Sam got home, they walked upstairs to the nursery quietly so they wouldn't wake up Vlad. Danielle began to cry when her parents walked by the guestroom, where Vlad is sleeping at. Danny sighed in response while Sam just made small rocking motions, trying to calm her baby girl down.

When they got to the nursery, they tried everything they can to help get Danielle to stop crying, but nothing seems to work. The only choice they have left is to sing her a lullaby that Maddie use to sing to Danny when he was a little boy. Danny remembered all of the lyrics correctly, so he started to sing his sweet lullaby to his daughter, who stopped crying and looked up at her father with tear filled eyes.

Vlad, who is listening to this sweet lullaby, slowly rose out of bed, being careful not to make his injuries come out worse. He opened his guestroom door, and limped over to see what is going on in the nursery. When he got to the entrance of the nursery, he watched the wonderful parents sang a beautiful lullaby to their daughter.

This reminds him of the time when his mother use to sing a beautiful lullaby to him during his childhood. Sadly, his mother died of tuberculosis when he was about ten years old.

Flashback…

_At the hospital in Wisconsin, Vlad and his father were watching his mother from behind the window. She was lying in a hospital bed, with her long, golden brown hair sprawling out on the sheets. She looks so peaceful, except for the fact that she has blood trailing out of her mouth. The doctor held her wrist, checking for her pulse. He placed her delicate hand back on the bed, and he walked out of the room with a sad expression._

_The doctor said," I have terrible news. Alice has tuberculosis and I don't think she'll make it."_

"_WHAT? No, it can't be! There has to be some way to cure her", Vlad Sr. (1) fumed, clenching his fists tightly. "I can't believe she's dying."_

_The doctor looked down, shamefully. "I'm very, sir. But there's nothing we can do about it. Now would be the best time to talk to her on her last day of her living." Vlad Jr. did not speak a word during this conversation, but just watched his mother dying. He can't help but deny to the fact that his mother is going to die on this day._

_He waited patiently for his father to finish talking to his mother. After he came out of the room, Vlad Jr. looked up at his father with sad eyes. He sighed," Junior, your mother has something to say to you." Vlad Jr. rose up from the cushy chair, and walked into the room where his mother was held._

_What really scares him the most is when he saw so much blood on the bed sheets! Alice smiled up at him when she saw her only son arrive. She whimpered," Vladdy, you're here. Come closer." She motioned for him to come close to her bed, and he did. _

"_Anything you would… like to tell me before… you're gone, mother?" Vlad asked with shakiness in his voice. She gave him a warm smile, and told him in a tired voice," Yes, I do. Vladdy, I know I might not make it through this day. But promise me you'll be strong for me. I know you'll grow up to become a great man, who is gifted with passion and love. Please, don't give up. Just do the best you can to help change the world. You'll never know what you'll find as you continue on in your life."_

_Her last statement made Vlad cry with tears falling down on his cheeks. He felt his mother's warm hand touch his cheek, wiping away those tears. She stated," My son, things may change in the future, but you shall never forget who you really are. I know you can do anything to help change the world. But you should… always… remember… that I'll… always… be… with… you… my son." After she said her final words, her head fell on its side on her pillow. _

_That's when he burst out crying on the side of her bed. The doctor firmly grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the room. He watched as the other doctors rush into the room, where his dead mother lies, and covered her up with a gray sheet._

End of Flashback…

He'll never forget the day he lost his mother to tuberculosis. Ever since that day, his father went on a drinking binge and started to abuse him. He remembers that his father had always said that it was his fault that his mother died, even though it wasn't. He remembered that by the time he turned 13, he ran away from home. He was on his own for the rest of his life, and he had three jobs at that time. Although, he did make great money to help himself buy his food and his apartment. He's been doing this for quite awhile until he went to orphanage.

Vlad quickly shook his head, thinking that he shouldn't be dwelling on the past right now. He was about to go back to his room when he heard that Danny and Sam were leaving the nursery quietly.

After they left, Vlad sneaked into the nursery quietly, so he won't wake up Danielle. He walked over the crib and gazed down at the sleeping child. He smiled down at her, stroking her small locks of black hair. That's when Danielle opened her icy blue eyes, and she started to whimper.

Before she would burst out crying, Vlad whispered to her," Hello, sweet Danielle. Aren't you the cutest? Yes, you are!" She giggled in delight. His smile quickly changed to a frown when he thought about his parents. "You know, Danielle, you are very lucky to have such wonderful parents, who will care for you and love you forever. I know you may be a baby in all, but I have to admit that your parents can do a better job than my parents would. Ever since I was a child, my family used to be so very happy until I lost them to death."

Danielle looked at Vlad with concern in her eyes, and waved her little arms out towards him. A soft smile formed on his face as he gently scooped her out of her crib and cradled her into his strong arms. Danielle grabbed a small handful of his shirt and started tugging at it. She let out a laugh of joy as she did so.

By the time Danielle is starting to feel very sleepy, Vlad gently put her back into her crib. He placed a kiss on her small head before he left. Right when he was about to leave, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Danny standing at the doorway in his blue pajamas.

Vlad could tell that Danny is smirking in the darkness. He whispered," I… umm… this is not what it looks like, Danny! I…" He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence when Danny whispered back to him," Vlad, I saw what you were doing and as far as I could tell, you seem to be very fond of Danielle, aren't you?"

Vlad swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. He had no idea that Danny was watching this scene the whole time, and he had no excuses to help get him out of this. He had no choice but to tell Danny the truth. Plus, it's been ten years since he hadn't lied to anyone.

He told Danny," Yes, I am becoming very fond of her, and I realized that I've been a terrible person to everyone ten years ago."

"Uh-huh! As I was eavesdropping on your small conversation, you seem to be letting out your misery to Danielle", Danny replied, raising a brow. "Is it true that you lost your parents to death?" Before Vlad would say anything, Danny said," Let's talk in the living room, I don't want Danielle to hear this."

---

In the living room, Danny poured tea into three cups. Sam pulled her robe close as she kept the fire going in the fire place. After she did just that, she took a cup of tea and took a sip of it. She took a seat on the couch next to her husband, who then just wrapped his arm around her waist. They started to enjoy the feeling of each other's warmth.

Vlad sat in a comfy chair, just staring down at his warm cup of tea. He looked up to find Danny and Sam waiting for him to tell his story of how his miserable life began. He took a deep breath, and he started speaking," As I was growing up, my family used to be very happy. We usually go down to the park and play catch every day, but this all ended when I lost my mother to tuberculosis. I was ten years old when this all happened." Danny and Sam looked at each other and then back at Vlad.

"Ever since that day, my father went on a drinking binge and started to abuse me. At the age of thirteen, I ran away from home and had three jobs at that time. I'm able to buy my own food, clothing, and even my own apartment. I've been doing this for quite a while until my boss recognized me as Vladimir Masters, Jr." Danny snickered at that name, causing Sam to elbow him in the ribs.

Vlad scowled, "Yes, I'm _Vladimir Masters, Jr_. My mother named me after my father, just so she could bug him. Okay, now where was I? Oh yes. After my boss found out, he sent me off the orphanage and I have been adopted by the Cleves family. They were very kind people. They supported me, and they even helped me pay for college. That's where I met Maddie. The first time I saw her, I went head over heels for her. I thought that everything would be alright, but then I found out that she loved Jack instead of me. I have been a bitter person ever since."

Sam raised one her eyebrows, and she said," Hmmm… that explains why you wanted Maddie so much. Vlad, you never seem to get very much love back when you were ten, so you decided to make up for it by trying to make Maddie fall for you. Now I see why you were being a bitter person after all these years because all you ever wanted was love." Vlad looked down at the floor, taking a sip of his tea.

"What happened to your father, Vlad?" Danny asked. "Is he still alive?" Vlad cringed when he thought about his father. He took out those cut out newspaper articles from his pocket and handed them to Danny. After Danny read the titles, he looked up at him with concern.

"I'm so sorry", he said, handing those newspaper articles back to Vlad.

Vlad put them back into his pocket, and he said," After I ran away from home, my father killed himself a few days later. Everyone started to search for me after they found out that I went missing, and you already know what happened when I was found. Right now, I'm a complete failure to my mother." He looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry I failed you, mother."

Danny and Sam got up from the couch, and walked over to the recliner, where Vlad is sitting. Danny placed his hand on Vlad's shoulder, saying," Vlad, don't be such a downer. Ten years ago, you were being a bitter person, but now you're really starting to change. Not only you changed your attitude, but you let out your inner self by opening up to me and Sam about your life. I'm sure your mom will be very proud of you right now."

After he said that, Vlad put on a soft smile on his face. He felt a sudden urge of happiness flow right through him. He hadn't had this kind of feeling for years. Now he had finally got what he wanted after all these years; love. Vlad looked up at the ceiling, and he whispered," I hope I made you proud, Mother."

---

Sorry if I took so long, writer's block! Wow that was long! Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this!


	5. Tears

Tears

A few months later, everybody has found out that Vlad came back from space and became shocked by the news. Danny told everyone that they need to forgive Vlad for all the terrible things he'd done and that he has changed for good. Vlad apologized to everyone in the whole wide world for what he has put everyone through, and told them how much he really changed and how he's going to make up for the best to the world. Everyone decided to forgive him. Vlad has spent the last three years, enjoying his new life with the Sam, Danny, and their little daughter, Danielle.

---

/Skulker's Island/

"What do you mean it's been called off? We've been planning this for years?" Skulker fumed, slamming his fist against the wall. "Why did he decided to quit all of the sudden?"

"That's because he changed, remember?" Technus uttered, crossing his arms. "Ever since Phantom's daughter was born, Vlad has changed from his evil, sinister self to a gentle, kind person. Seriously Skulker, this plan is not going to work, and I doubt Vlad is ever going to go back."

Skulker debated," Oh, it will work alright! All we need to do is just take out the Ghost man, his wife, and his precious child. After that, Vlad will go back to being evil again", laughing sinisterly. He and Technus had been planning this for five years now, and they thought that this could be their perfect chance to finally capture Danny Phantom and have his pelt put Skulker's wall. When they heard about Vlad's arrival, Skulker decided to pay his older employer a visit. He was so shocked to see Vlad in bandages. When he asked his old employer to do evil plots with him, Vlad refused and immediately fired his associate. Skulker was outraged by this, and he decided that he is going to hunt both Danny and Vlad from now on.

"Well how are we going to do that? Everytime we get near them, Phantom beats the crap out of us and sucks up in his stupid thermos", Technus pointed out, showing a hint of anger in his voice. "Besides, he can sense us from a mile away."

Skulker rubbed his chin, thinking of how they're going to sneak up on the Fentons. This is a tough one indeed. Of coarse, Phantom could sense a ghost anywhere at anytime, so that could be possible that he could spoil their plan at that point. He decided," Well it's simple... you see we can- wait no, that wouldn't work. How about- erm no, he could melt me at that point. OH how about we-- OH CRAP I CAN"T THINK OF ANYTHING!"

"I know what might help," whispered a deep, scary voice, echoeing in the darkness. Skulker and Technus both looked in the direction where they heard that voice. They heard to heavy footsteps coming towards them, and out of the shadows came Walker. He acknowledged everyone," Alright, here's the plan. In order for us to sneak up on Phantom's family, we're going to have to wait until the inbetween occurs. That's midnight. When everyone is finally asleep, we'll cut off the power and sneak into the house quietly. Then we could finally assasinate Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, and their precious child, Danielle! Do you know what to do?"

Technus and Skulker nodded, and laughed evilly along with Walker.

----

/At the Fenton Family home/

Three year old Danielle came walking through the front door with Vlad trailing behind her. Vlad closed the door behind him, chuckling as he watched Danielle happily skip over to her parents, who were sitting on the couch. She had on a tiger t-shirt over her light blue dress, and she's holding a small, stuffed tiger in her arms. She had just got back from the zoo with Vlad... or as Danielle calls him," Vladdy." Vlad too wore a tiger t-shirt, and he's wearing a baseball cap that said," Amity Park Zoo" on the front. He watched Danielle imitate a tiger, causing her parents to laugh.

Danny asked," How's the zoo, Danielle?"

"It was great, Daddy", Danielle grinned. "Vladdy and I see tigers, bears, all kinds of animals!"

"That's great, Danielle. Now what do you say?" Sam implied, gesturing towards Vlad. Danielle ran over to her uncle Vladdy and gave him a hug. She said," Thank you, Vladdy!"

Vlad smiled and told her," Oh, you're welcome. Anything for the cutest girl in the world." Danielle giggled at his last statement, and ran up stairs towards her bedroom, where she is going to play with her toys.

Danny stood up from the couch, stretching his arms out above his head. "I gotta hand it to you, Vlad. You make quite a good babysitter for the kids whenever the parents are out", Danny admitted. "Even Amanda and Lily liked you. I'm also proud that you finally decided to quit doing evil plots." He rested a hand on Vlad's shoulder.

Vlad said," Well, babysitting may be a tough job, but it's been fun. I have to say, Amanda looks so much like her mother."

"She sure does", Danny agreed.

Vlad offered, "Since I opened up to you guys, I realized what a fool I was 13 years ago, and I hereby promised to never go back and will always try to enjoy my new life. Although, I still do have my mansion and I was thinking that maybe I should give it to Danielle when she turns 21."

"That's very sweet of you, Vlad. I'm sure that she'll love it, even though she might feminized it", Sam said with a laugh. Danny and Vlad laughed along with her as well. When they stopped laughing, Vlad wiped a tear from his eye, saying," Boy, do you know how to crack yourself up! If you need me, I'll be taking a nap."

"Have a good nap, Vladdy," Danny teased as he watched Vlad go up the stairs.

---

By nightfall, the three ghosts wondered among the paved streets, knocking out every human being that stood in their way. When they got to the Fenton's house, Technus carefully opened the lid off the cable box and turned off the power, causing a blackout inside the house. Luckily, nobody noticed a thing. On the front porch, Skulker quietly opened the door, entering the house with Walker and Technus trailing behind.

Upstairs, Danny and Sam were playing with their daughter until they noticed that the power went out. Danny used his ecto-plasmic energy to create light in his hand. He raised glowing hand to give himself more light, and also to find the light switch that is on Danielle's wall. He flipped the switch back and forth, but nothing happened.

"That's odd...hmmm must be the power went out", Danny murmured.

"Geez I wonder why", Sam said in a sarcastic tone. She got herself off the floor and walked over to the window. She pushed the drapes aside to see that everyone's houses are lightened up. "Danny, can you come here for moment? There's something that you need to see."

Danny walked over to where Sam stood, and his eyes went wide at all the houses. He said," Now that was really odd. Last time I checked, we paid our electricity bill yesterday and we never used that much power. Something tells me that someone is behind all of this. When I found out who caused this blackout, I'm going--" He didn't finished his sentence when his ghost sense went off. Then he heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. The door came busting open to reveal Vlad, panting in exhaustion from all that running.

"We have a ghostly situation", Vlad warned, "Hurry!" Danny's eyes glowed green and walked out of the room. Sam walked quickly walked beside him, already picking up her daughter. Vlad stayed close behind them, keeping his gaurd up as they walked downstairs to the living room. Down in the living room, they were all shocked to see Walker, Skulker, and Technus looking prepared for a ferocious battle.

"What do you want", Danny demanded, transforming into his ghost form. "Are you all here for a rematch?" He took a fighting stance.

"Yeah, but there's something that we want from you, Phantom!" Walker taunted, smiling maliciously. Vlad looked around the room, knowing what terrible scenario that is about to happen. He knew that this battle is not going to end well. The battle begins when Walker charges towards Danny, looking like he's about ready to punch him. Danny quickly dodged out of the way, along with Sam, who just screamed with fright. The warden ghost created a huge hole in the wall. He turned and charged for Danny again.

As agile as Danny was, he leapt into mid air and did a hard karate kick on the side of Walker's head, causing him to crash into another wall. Walker shook his head to regain consciousness and charged towards Danny. He started throwing punches at him as well as Danny, who continues to block every punch he throws. Then Danny fired an ecto-plasmic ray at the warden ghost, knocking him unconscious from the impact of the wall. After he did just that, Sam called out his name and tossed him the Fenton thermos. He uncapped that thermos and sucked up the Walker.

Vlad, on the other hand, is fighting Technus, who had already built himself an armor, made up of technology that was lying around the house. Vlad transformed into Vlad Plasmius, and shot a red ectoplasmic energy ray at the technology ghost. Technus blocked it, and he grew electrical octopus arms of his armor and charged towards Vlad.

Vlad grabbed one of the arms and flipped Technus over onto his back. He duplicated himself into four Vlads and destroyed the rest of his armor with ectoplasmic rays, punches, and kicks. When it was completely destroyed Vlad gathered all of his clones back into one, he punched Technus in the head to knock him unconscious. Danny quickly ran over to where he was and sucked up the technology ghost into his thermos. He muttered," Two down, one more to go. Now where is Skulker?"

Sam was about to retreat up the stairs, but something stopped her when she heard evil laughter, coming from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see it was Skulker. He had a knive ready in his hand, posed to strike. Vlad's blood red eyes went wide on what is about to happen. With all the agility he had left, he quickly ran as fast as he could. Before Skulker would strike, Vlad pushed Sam out of the way, taking in his attack.

At the corner of Danny's eye, he heard a loud shriek. He whipped around to see Vlad standing into front of Skulker, and Sam lying on the floor, holding onto Danielle. She had just been pushed out of the way. Danny ran over towards that scenario and sucked up the evil ghost hunter. After that, Vlad collapsed onto the floor, starting to breath shallowly. He tranformed back into his human form.

Sam got up from the floor, being careful of her hold on Danielle. She walked over to Vlad's body, suddenly feeling a sense of worry. Danny knelt down beside Vlad and checked his pulse and breathing. He is dying. The knife was positoned into his chest at a 70 degree angle. Vlad began coughing up blood. Danny could tell that's nothing he could do to save him. He whimpered," You... Vlad... but-- why?"

"I guess my good side has finally showed up -cough- I knew that they were plotting to kill Danielle -cough- just to make me evil again -cough-", Vlad stated, despite the coughs. "Before I die, I have some things to say. It's about Danni Phantom. After all the terrible things I've done to her, I want to let her know that I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have done that. I should've just treat like a daughter instead of a slave. Besides, she deserves a peaceful life. If... you ever... see... her... again......tell......her.....I'm...sorry.."

After he said his final statement, his body went limp. Danny noticed the emptiness in his eyes, and started to tear up a little bit. Sam weeped softly while Danielle remained silent. She also let out some tears as well. Danny could not believed what had just happened. Vlad sacrificed his life to save Danielle. This going to be day that will never go away.

Vladimir Eugene Masters Jr., son of Vladimir Masters Sr. and Alice Masters, is dead.

---

Sorry you have to see this. Vlad did have to die. When Danielle turns sixteen, she won't remember him. Next one is going to be an epilogue. 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

It has been 2 weeks since Vlad got killed in attacked that happened that night at the Fenton's family home. Today was day of his funeral. It's been held at his mansion in Wisconsin. About fifty people were invited to attend his funeral, even Jack and Maddie did as well. Tucker Foley and family came to help support the only three witnesses; Danny, Sam, and Danielle. He wrapped an arm around his wife, Valerie, who then held onto to their daughter, Mallory. Valerie wept softly, wiping her tears away with a tissue. Sam and Danielle wept quietly, feeling sad about the loss of Vlad.

Everyone was crowding around the coffin that stood on the stage in a theater, where Danny is going to give his speech. Danny took out his notebook that has his written speech in it. He tapped on the microphone to see if it's working and it is. He cleared his throat before he started speaking.

He spoke," Vladimir Eugene Master Jr.... or as we call him, Vlad. It's been two weeks since we lost the man, who has been such a kind person recently. He's a good babysitter for the kids whenever the parents are out. My daughter and my two nieces liked him. Vlad has really started to change when he first saw my daughter, Danielle. Things had been... odd since he came back, but we learn to forget the past now.

Speaking of the past, I rememeber when I first saw him, I thought he was a very nice guy. That is until I found out that he is a halfa, just like me, and that he's evil. He had made many attempts to kill my dad, and also try take my mom away. But I stopped him before he would even attempt to do so. Remember when he was mayor of Amity Park? Yeah, I know a lot of you thought he would be the greatest mayor in the whole world, but it turns out that he wasn't a very good person. He made strict laws that involves with ghost restriction and... money.

I bet all of you are wondering, why did Vlad have to be such a terrible man. Well, here's a story of how he became a bitter man. His life began with a wonderful start. He grew up with wonderful parents, Vladimir Sr. and Alice. His father was a successful watchmaker and shoemaker, while his mother was a successful fashion designer. Everything was going great until at the age of ten, his mom became diagnosed with tuberculosis. He felt frightened when he saw a lot of blood. By a lot, I really meant A LOT of blood! After his mother died, his father started to abuse him. His father was always claiming that it was Vlad's fault that his own mother died, even though it wasn't. Then three years later, he ran away from his home, trying to find a new life. He had three jobs at that time! THREE JOBS! He was only thirteen when he started working. He worked at a supermarket, a clothing store, and even... the Nasty Burger."

Everyone's eyes went wide in shock at Danny's last statement. Who knew that Vlad worked at the Nasty Burger? Danny started speaking again," Anyway, after he ran away from home, his father commited suicide. It kinda makes me wonder why did he kill himself? He probably must've found out that his son went missing, so he decided to take a shot gun off the wall and shot himself. Ever since then, everyone started looking for Vlad. Vlad was doing alright on his own. He lived in an apartment and payed his rents. He bought himself food and clothing with HIS own money. Then one day, his manager at the supermarket, found out that he was Vladimir Masters Jr. He sent him off to orphanage, where he going to be adopted by the Cleves family. The Cleves family were very nice people. They took good care of him. They helped him pay for his school loans, and they even helped pay for college!

When Vlad went to college, he fell head over heels for Maddie, my mother. He thought that everything will go back to normal, but he suddenly felt heart broken when he found out that my mom was in love with my dad instead of him. That could explain why was trying to take my mom away from me. Then he got into an accident that happened in a science lab, and he had to spend several years in the hospital. Now that was a long time! That's the end of his history, and I have some words that I would love to say to him before we could bury him."

Danny looked up at the ceiling, wiping away small tears from his eyes. He prayed," Vlad, I know it's been so long since we know you. But just to let you know, you are our greatest hero. You sacrificed your life to save our hero, Danielle. By now, you are in heaven, watching over everyone on Earth. Vlad, you are my hero!" After he said that, he walked off the stage, letting out some of his tears.

When he took a seat next to his wife on the cushy chairs, Sam patted his arm. She said," You did great, Danny", softly smiling. Danielle crawled out of her mommy's grip to get onto her daddy's lap. She gripped onto his shirt, and she said," I'm gonna miss Vladdy."

"Me too, Danielle! Me too!" Danny replied, hugging his daughter close to him.

Outside the mansion, the two men buried Vlad's coffin into the ground, in front of a headstone that is made up of granite. Everyone, who attended the funeral, left the mansion, except for the Fentons. Danny, Sam, and Danielle stared at the headstone motionlessly. Danielle snuggled close to her daddy's chest, remaining silent.

Then out of nowhere, a mysterious, curvy woman in a red dress walked up to them. She was hiding her half of face behind her hat. She greeted," Hello there, I heard about what happen. I'm really sorry about the loss of Vlad." The Fentons looked at her, like she grew an extra head. Something seems so familiar about her. Her face shape, her blue eyes, and even her voice are familiar. Danny is beginning to suspect that this woman is someone, who left Amity Park ten years ago. Last time he saw her, he and Valerie were saving her from Vlad. He raised an eyebrow, and asked," Do I know you from somewhere?"

The woman jumped in surprise, and she replied," No, you don't. You don't know me, okay?" Danny looked puzzled at her response. He said," Well okay, but you still look familiar. Wherever she is, I'm sure she's happy."

"What do you mean by that?" The woman asked with a hint of curiousity.

Danny stated," Well it's about my cousin, Danni, who disappeared ten years ago. I don't know where she is. Beofre Vlad died, he wanted me to let her know that he's really sorry for what he did to her. He wanted to let her know what a harsh man he was to her. I know he should've treated her like a daughter instead of a slave. Right now, it's too late for Danni to accept his apology."

The mysterious woman felt surprised on what she had just heard. Vlad wanted to apologize to Danni for what he had done to her. The mysterious woman changed her expression from shock to calm. She reassured Danny," I'm sure you'll find your cousin and tell her that Vlad is deeply sorry, and I'm sure she'll accept it."

"You think so?" Danny asked, feeling his spirits being lifted.

"I think so." The lady replied, with a smile. "It's nice talking to you. I'm sure you'll move on as the years go by."

Danny smiled back. "Thanks for the reassurance, whoever you are, but I know we'll move on. We just need some time to heal. Again, thanks for the talk."

"No problem", She replied. With that, she walked away into the mist.

Sam watched her disappeared into the fog, and she asked," Do you have any idea who she is? She looks oddly familiar.... like I know her somehow."

"That's what I thought too", Danny agreed. "Hmmm... I could tell that she doesn't want to reveal her secret identity to anyone, so I'm guessing that she's someone we know." He and Sam both looked at each other and then shrugged. Danielle clung onto Danny's jacket, and cried out," Bye Vladdy, I'll miss you!" She waved her hand at the headstone, frowning in sadness. Danny and Sam frowned as well, and read the headstone for one last time. It says:

Vladimir Eugene Masters Jr.  
Born on May 6, 1958- died June 4, 2017 "He was a valient man, who had passion for power and love. He was a villian, but he was a hero. He died of protecting the one he loved all along."

After Danny and Sam both read the headstone one last time, they walked away from Vlad's grave. Sam mumbled," Maybe someday, we'll meet again, Vlad." She looked up at the sky after she said her prayer. She just hoped that she'll see him again.

Then Danny thought," I just hope that someday, we could see you again. Vlad, why did you have to sacrifice yourself? You could have been still alive!" He kept his eyes looking straight forward, not daring to look back. Danielle looked over Danny's shoulder, watching the grave disappear as her parents continued to walk. She waved her tiny hand, saying," Bye bye, Vladdy." As the Fentons continued walking along the path, they vanished into the thick fog.

The mystery woman, who they were talking to earlier, took off her hat to reveal ebony hair. She took out her hair tie and put her hair up in a ponytail. She blew her bangs upwards to keep them away from her icy blue eyes. She had pale skin that looks very flawless. From the looks of her, it was no one other than Danni Fenton. It's been thirteen years since she left Amity Park. She remembered hearing the news about the arrival of Danny and Sam's daughter, Danielle. At first, she was very shocked. But then she begins to wonder if her cousin named his daughter after her. What really surprised her is when she heard about Vlad coming back from space. She thought that she would never see him again, but since Vlad had really changed, she had been trying to sort out her feelings. Now she knows that Vlad admitted to himself for a terrible man he has been, she decided that she'll forgive him. She looked up at the sky, and whispered," I forgive you, Vlad."

Then a ring appeared at her waist, separating into two. One was going up and the other was going down. In a flash of light, Danni transformed into her ghost form known as Danni Phantom. She jumped off the ground and started flying. She could feel the cold wind, blowing through her white hair. She let out a laugh of joy as she flew into thick clouds.

The End.

-----

This is final chapter. Now you know where Danni was along after she left Amity Park. There is another story that is a sequel to it. It's called," Danielle Phantom: Back From the Death." It's about Danielle, who is sixteen, wanting to know more about Vlad, but her parents wouldn't tell her about him. So she decided to go down to Wisconsin to learn about him. What will she discover about him? You can read it if you want to. 


End file.
